


Most Decidedly Out of the Country

by Sangerin



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Apollo 13 - NASA mission, Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, spacegeekery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just another civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Decidedly Out of the Country

This time he's not in the thick of it; not at the Control Centre in Houston with Sy and Gene and the others right there, with the displays on the wall telling them all where the capsule is and who is picking up the signal.

Now he's just another civilian, getting his news from the radio and television like everyone else. A civilian who's known Jim Lovell for years; loves Marilyn like a sister.

Esther understands how far away he feels from everything. And yet, he's closer to the fellas in Houston than those poor boys up in their crate.


End file.
